Lobelia Sackville-Baggins
Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire. Biography Lobelia married Otho, and had a son, Lotho. Lobelia was known to be a covetous and grasping hobbit, and had designs on Bag End, as Otho was Bilbo's paternal first cousin and next of kin. During Bilbo's disappearance, Lobelia and Otho claimed the smial; when Bilbo returned from his adventure with Thorin and Company, Lobelia and Otho were in the midst of auctioning off the contents of Bag End with the firm of Grubb, Grubb and Burrows.The Hobbit, Chapter XVIII: "The Return Journey" After Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party, Lobelia and Otho were incensed that Bilbo had left Bag End to Frodo, a more distant cousin once removed, and questioned the validity of Bilbo's will. Since much of Bilbo's silverware vanished during his adventure with the dwarves, when Bilbo left the Shire permanently, he gave Lobelia a box of silver spoons labeled "For Lobelia, from Cousin Bilbo", as a mathom.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter I: "A Long-expected Party" Eventually, Lobelia was able to acquire Bag End when Frodo sold it to her for under market value under his ruse of moving to Crickhollow, but by this time Otho had died and was unable to enjoy it.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book One, Chapter III: "Three is Company" During the War of the Ring, Lobelia opposed Sharkey after hearing from the Ruffians that they were ordered to build sheds at Bag End. After rudely telling her to step aside, she became enraged and attacked the leader using only her umbrella as a weapon but she lost and was imprisoned in the Lockholes at Michel Delving.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter VIII: "The Scouring of the Shire" Freed after the Scouring of the Shire, Lobelia was greeted with raucous applause due to her spirit in defying Saruman's thuggery, and she was touched as she had never before been popular due to her avarice. However, she was heartbroken over Lotho's murder, and so granted Bag End back to Frodo and what was left of her money hoping he would use it to help hobbits who had lost their homes, due to Sharkey's tyranny. She moved in with her original family, the Bracegirdles of Hardbottle. She died in the spring of 3020, and was over 100 years old.The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King, Book Six, Chapter IX: "The Grey Havens" Portrayal in adaptations Films Lobelia was portrayed by Elizabeth Moody in the extended edition of the film adaptation The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001). She is mentioned during the beginning of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) when Frodo tells Bilbo about Lobelia's and Otho's still wanting to own Bag End, and when Bilbo replies that she once stole a handful of his utensils, and tells Frodo to watch over her. However, Lobelia appears in the extended edition of the film (played by Erin Banks) walking with her husband at the market near the Green Dragon Inn. She and Otho appear briefly at the end of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014), when Bilbo arrives back during the auction and firmly takes back a set of spoons that she had been leaving Bag End with. Video games Lobelia appeared in the The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game) and was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Frodo must deal with various small problems she has brought to his attention before she will listen to his offer to sell her the deed to Bag End. Translations References Category:Hobbits Category:Bracegirdles Category:Sackville-Baggins Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters de:Lobelia Sackheim-Beutlin fr:Lobelia Sacquet de Besace it:Lobelia Sackville-Baggins nl:Lobelia Buul-Balings pl:Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ru:Лобелия Саквилль-Бэггинс